Along with a rapid development of science and technology, a touch technology is widely used. For example, it may be applied to an industrial production field (a central controller, a measuring instrument, etc), an application field of life (a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS), a note book, etc), a commercial application field (a self-service cash register, a point of sale (POS), etc), an education and entertainment field (an electronic book, an electronic whiteboard, etc), and a medical device field (a nursing vehicle, a medical diagnostic machine, etc).
Currently, according to an induction principle, the touch panel can be classified into types of resistance, capacitance, surface acoustic wave, infrared, etc. According to a structural relationship between the touch panel and a display screen, the touch panel can be classified into types of one glass solution (OGS) touch panel, On-cell touch panel and In-cell touch panel.
In a design of the touch panel, electro-static discharge (ESD), as well as its protection, needs to be considered. Since a touch technology does not involve a semiconductor technology, it is not possible to make a LCD-like electrostatic protection device. Currently, an ESD design of the touch technology is mainly realized by being encircled with a GND line. In this way, there is a certain protection effect on a smaller ESD, but the effect for a larger ESD is very limited. As a result, the touch function of the product may be adversely affected, which is a challenge to product yield and performance.
Therefore, how to design an electrostatic protection solution to increase an antistatic threshold of the product, and thus improve the product yield, is an issue to be resolved in urgent need at present.